


May is a Masturbation Month

by Lizi_Kuri_Croft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Kuri_Croft/pseuds/Lizi_Kuri_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short story about Masturbation.<br/>1. Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade<br/>2. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson<br/>Written in Japanese.<br/>日本語です。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（１）Mycroft/Greg  
  
「マイ、５月はMasturbation Month（自慰月間）なんだとさ。」  
　俺はそう言って隣に座る恋人の顔を覗きこんだ。案の定、彼は嫌そうに顔をしかめた。  
「下品な話は好まない。」  
「自慰が下品なものか。誰だってやってるだろ。」  
　言ってから俺は、彼には本当に経験がないという可能性に思い当たった。いや、幾らなんでもそれはないだろう。  
「まさか、お前さん、自慰をしたことがないなんて言わないよな。」  
「グレゴリー……。」  
　眉根が思いっきり寄せられて、額に縦皺ができる。俺に向けられた視線の温度は氷点下だった。  
「いいじゃないか、マイ。誰にだって性欲はあるし、タイミングよく相手がいなけりゃ自分で慰めるしかないだろ。」  
　180度反対方向に顔を向けやがったので、俺は、今さら恥ずかしがる仲でもないだろと耳元で囁き、ついでに耳の後ろにキスをしてやった。ここが弱いことはとっくに把握している。  
　案の定、マイクロフトはぶるっと震えてこちらに顔を向けて俺を睨んだ。  
「で、やったこと、あるのか、ないのか。」  
「…………ある。」  
　よし。マイクロフトの小さな声が微笑ましかった。恥ずかしがっている彼から、人間臭さをもっと表に引き摺り出してやりたくなる。  
「最後に自慰したのは、いつ？」  
「ノーコメント。」  
「じゃ、最初は？」  
「……ノーコメント。」  
　彼が立ち上がりかけたので、俺は腕を掴んでソファに引き戻した。両肩を抱きしめて言ってやる。  
「俺はさ、マイ。お前と何日も連絡が取れない夜はやってるぜ。マイが傍にいないと寂しくてさ。お前のことを考えると疼いてくる。せめて声くらい聞けたらと――ううっぷ。」  
　なんでクッションを俺の顔に押し付けるんだ！窒息させる気か！  
　ふかふかのクッションと戦っている間に、マイクロフトは窓際に逃げてしまった。窓の外を眺めるふりはしているが、背中の緊張で注意は俺の方に向いているのが分かる。  
　ベッドの中では積極的なくせに、こういう話題には妙に初々しくなる。アイスマンって誰のことなんだ、いったい。  
「な、初めての時は何をおかずにやったんだ？ポルノ雑誌か？覗き見か？」  
　わざと下卑た言い方をすると肩越しに振り返り、唇をへの字にして睨みつけてきた。嫌なら部屋から出ていけばいいのに俺の側に居続けているのは、久しぶりの逢瀬だからだ。せっかくの貴重な二人きりの時間を喧嘩するのはお互い嫌なわけで、でも俺としては疲れた風情の彼をリラックスさせたいわけで、ついでにセクシーな雰囲気にもしたいわけで。  
「俺の初めては13歳の時だったな。夜道で乳繰り合ってるカップルを見て興奮して、家に帰ってから抜いちまった。」  
　唇が動いたのは確かだが、俺の耳には聞こえない。立ち上がって近づき、彼の背中に張り付く。  
「………。」  
「おい、ちゃんと声に出して言えよ。」  
　また90度俺から顔を背けたが、今度は小さな声が聞こえた。  
「どちらに？」  
　すぐには意味が分からなかった。しばし考えて、ようやく。  
「その時は女の方を思いながらやった。俺はバイだけどさ、それを自覚したのはもう少し後だ。それに、そんときの男は熊みたいにごつくて髭もじゃで、そいつは今でもおかずにはならんよ。」  
　そういえば、こいつは女には全く興味がないんだったと思い出しつつ、下唇を噛みしめて顔を背けているマイクロフトを見て。  
　俺は、地雷を踏んでしまったことを察した。  
　やばい。  
　俺は後ろから彼をすっぽりと両腕で抱き込み、彼の首筋に唇を押しつけた。  
　スキンシップで解体できる地雷かどうかは分からなかったが、彼の腹部に回した俺の手の上に彼の手が重ねられたので、とりあえず一安心した。  
　首筋から耳の後ろに口づけを続け、胸から腹を撫でる。スーツ越しの接触では物足りなくなり、俺は彼をソファに連れ戻した。  
　だけれども。座った途端、マイクロフトは両膝を抱えて丸くなってしまった。  
　解体できてなかったか、地雷。  
　シャーロックも拗ねると同じ座り方をする。さすが兄弟よく似ている、とは怖くて言ったことはない。こんな姿勢を俺に見せてくれるようになったことは非常に嬉しいのだが、機嫌が直るまでが大変なんだこれが。  
シャーロックならおもしろそうな事件を目の前にぶら下げてやれば一発で機嫌が直るが、兄の方はそうはいかない。  
　俺は彼の姿勢を観察した。  
　膝を抱えてはいるが、腕に力は入ってはいない。顎は膝頭に乗っていて、顔は隠れていない。  
　それほど大きな地雷ではなさそうだ。  
「マイ、マイクロフト。」　  
　俺は彼の隣にぴったりと寄り添って座り、片腕を背中に回して抱き込んだ。  
「嫌ならこの話は止める。でもできるなら、何が気に障ったのか、俺に教えてくれないか。お前のことを、俺はなんでも知りたいんだ。」  
  
  
　＊＊＊  
  
  
　プレパラトリースクールは退屈だったが、パブリックスクールに進学して自宅を離れるのも、一年後に迫っているとはいえ、気が進まなかった。自宅にいれば弟がいる。まだ５歳だが、マイクロフトと同じ知性を持っているのは明らかだった。兄さん、兄さんと後を慕って追ってくる弟を、分からないことは質問責めにしてくる弟を、マイクロフトは愛していた。  
　その弟が今夢中になっているのは、「がらくた」集めだった。「がらくた」とは彼らの両親から見てのことで、シャーロックにとっては貴重な標本であることをマイクロフトはよく理解していた。  
　「がらくた」であるがために、家の中に持ち込むことは許されず、温室の一角に置かれた作業テーブルの上が集積場になっていた。シャーロックなりの理屈付けによってそれらは意味を持ち、一見乱雑に積み上げられているようでシャーロックなりのルールで分類されていた。マイクロフトは、弟のルールを解読するのが楽しみだった。  
　マイクロフトが温室の隅にある木製の作業テーブルに立ち寄った時、温室には誰もいなかった。シャーロックはまた標本集めの探索に出ているのであろう。テーブルの上に６つある標本の山のそれぞれがまた高くなっているのを見て、マイクロフトは笑みを浮かべた。新しく増えたものは何か、テーブルに屈みこんで検分してみる。  
　蛇の抜け殻。蛙の卵が干からびたもの。苔が5種類。泥のついた雑誌や布きれ。白いチョーク。折れた口紅。使いかけのマッチブック。  
　弟の好奇心の広さはマイクロフトに負けないようだ。  
　苔は庭に生えているものだったが、雑誌や布きれについている泥の中には、庭では見られない色のものがあった。探検にどこまで遠征をしているのか、マイクロフトは少し心配になった。  
　泥を落とさぬように雑誌を手に取ってみた。表紙は判別できないくらい赤茶色の泥で覆われている。ぱらぱらとページをめくり、写真が主体であることを認識した途端、マイクロフトはあっと声を上げた。  
　ページ全面を占める一枚の写真。男性が二人、全裸で寄り添って座っていた。  
　マイクロフトは食い入るように写真を見つめた。  
　写真の男たちの唇と唇は密着していた。日焼けした筋肉質の腕は、片方で相手の肩を抱き、もう片方の手は互いに相手の前に伸びて股間のものを握リ合っていた。  
　蕩けるような男たちの表情。魅力的だった。目が離せなかった。  
　いつの間にか、テーブルの脇の椅子に腰を落としていた。顔が熱くなっていた。たくましい男の唇が自分に触れることを想った。大きな手が自分の腿に近づいてくることを想った。顔だけでなく、性器も熱くなってくるのを感じた。自分の手が、ズボンの上からそこに触れた。  
　知識としては知っていた。だが、体験するのは初めてだった。  
　マイクロフトはベルトを緩めてジッパーを開いた。パンツの中に手を入れ、自分のものに触れ、握った。  
　写真を見つめたまま、握った手を動かした。身体全体が熱くなってきた。気持ちが良かった。自分も写真の男たちのような顔をしているのかと思った。夢中だった。  
　だから。  
「兄さん、なにしてるの？」  
　シャーロックが背後に来ていたことに気が付かなかった。  
　  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
「そいつは災難だったな。」  
　俺は必死に笑いをかみ殺した。５歳とはいえ、シャーロックはシャーロックだっただろう。そんなところを見られた上に何をしているのかと聞かれたら、俺ならダッシュで逃げ出して二度と帰ってこない。自分の疑問が解消されるまで延々と問いつめてくるシャーロックから逃れるすべはそれしかない。そういう状況に陥ったマイクロフトがいかに狼狽したか、想像するだに笑えてくる。ただし、ここで笑ったらそれこそ大地雷を爆発させることになる。  
「幸い、背中を向けていたので、直接目撃されてはいなかった。ただ、顔が赤くなっていることと服が乱れていることには気づかれた。」  
「なんて答えたんだ？」  
「お腹が痛かったから、ベルトを緩めてくつろげていた、と。顔が赤いのは痛みのせいだと。」  
　５歳のシャーロックはそれを信じたらしい。  
「その日の夕食の前、母の前で、腹痛は直ったのかと聞かれた。おかげで医者を呼ばれ、夕食は食べさせてもらえなかった。」  
　床を見つめて思い詰めたように話を終えたマイクロフトの頭を、俺はわしゃわしゃと撫でた。マイクロフトはようやっと抱えていた膝を離し、絨毯の上に足を下ろした。  
「それが、初めてゲイだと自覚した時でもあるわけか。」  
　マイクロフトは頷いた。  
「じゃあ、俺はシャーロックの収集癖に感謝しなくちゃならないな。」  
「そんなことを弟に言ったら承知しない。」  
「もちろん、言わないさ。」  
　俺はマイクロフトを抱き寄せて、耳の後ろにキスをした。  
「で、だ。マイ、その雑誌の男たちがやっていたことを、これから俺たちで再現しようじゃないか。」  
　マイクロフトがまた睨んだが、俺は構わず、スーツの上着を脱がせる作業に取りかかった。

 


	2. Chapter 2

（２）Sherlock/John  
  
「ジョン、５月はMasturbation Month（自慰月間）だそうだ。」  
　まったく、他人のラップトップを使っていったい何を調べていたのやら。僕は安楽椅子に座ったまま本から顔もあげずに、シャーロックの言葉を無視することにした。  
「ジョン。」  
　僕は鼻を鳴らした。  
「ジョン、聞こえないふりをしているということは、君にとって都合が悪い話題なのか。」  
　なんとしてもこの話を止める気はないらしい。僕は仕方なく読んでいた本を閉じ、ラップトップを抱えてソファに座っているシャーロックの顔を見た。  
「分かった、分かった。今月はMasturbation Monthなんだろ。Masturbation Day（自慰の日）がある月だからな。」  
「さすがだな、ジョン。この手のことに関して君は良く知っている。」  
　いやそれついこの間までヴァージンだった君に褒められても別に嬉しくもなんともないから。  
「それで、ジョン、君はmasturbationの時には何を使用するんだ？」  
　この間までヴァージンだっただけあって何のオブラートにも包まない質問をありがとう。  
「それは僕のごく個人的な事柄であって、君には関係のないことだろう。」  
「関係は、もちろんある！」  
　勢いよく反論が返ってきた。  
「君は僕の恋人であり、君がmasturbationをするとき思い浮かべるのは当然僕のことだ。君がどのような手段で僕のことを思い浮かべるのか、僕には知っておく権利がある。」  
　思い浮かべるだけでそんな権利を与えることにはならないと思うんけどさ、シャーロック。それに君のことだけを思ってmasturbationするというその推論はかなり押しつけがましいと思うよ。いや今の僕がおかずにするとすれば間違いなく君だけどさ。君の細く長い指が僕に触れる様子や薄いくせにやたらと熱くなる唇が僕をくわえる様子は、十分に僕のおかずになると思うよ。  
　しかし、だ。  
「シャーロック。僕にmasturbationをするような時間があると思うのか。僕がセックスしたいと思う時には必ず君が相手をしてくれるというのに。」  
　付け加えれば、セックスしたいと思わない時も君がむりやりその気にさせるというのに。  
「では君はmasturbationをしたことがないと？」  
　君じゃあるまいし、僕はとっくの昔に童貞は卒業していたし、masturbationはその前に経験済みだ。そりゃ、君とセックスするまではお尻の方はヴァージンだったけどさ。  
「うん。君とこういう関係になってからは、ないな。」  
　僕がそう言うと、シャーロックは膝の上に開いたラップトップを乗せたまま、背筋をぴんと伸ばし、合わせた掌を顎の下に当てた。  
「では遺憾ながら君の過去の経験から答えてくれていい。」  
　上から目線のシャーロックはいつものことだが、この手の話題に関しては君の取るべき態度としてそれは如何なものかと思うよ。　  
「そういう君はどうなんだ、シャーロック。いくら君が無駄な記憶は片端からデリートするとはいえ、生まれてから一度もmasturbationをした記憶が無いとは言わせないぞ。」  
「実験的にmasturbationを試したことは一度ある。しかしさして興味深いものではなかったし、役に立つものでもないので、それきりだ。」  
　こいつがヴァージンだったのはある意味当然だったんだなと僕は深く感じいった。そんなヴァージンに惚れて惚れられて、挙げ句、毎晩のように鳴かされている僕は、こいつと余程の因縁があったのだと思う。  
「なるほど。初めての時はたいてい道具なんて使わないだろうからな。で、何で今さらmasturbationの時に使うものなんて気にし始めたんだ？」  
「もちろん、君がmasturbationの時に使うものがあれば、それは君が気に入っているからだろう。僕とのセックスの時にも使えば、より大きな快感が得られるんじゃないか。」  
　僕は頭を抱えた。  
「masturbationの時とセックスとでは、状況が違う。同じものが使えるわけでもないし。」  
「具体的な説明を求める。」  
　あう。この卒業したての元ヴァージンめ。  
「例えば、だ。artificial vaginaは相手がいれば必要ないだろう。」  
「なるほど。」  
「glove（手袋）もそうだ。自分の手ではないという感覚が得られるけれど、相手がいるときは不要だ。」  
「ふむ。」  
「dildo も君が僕に使う必要はない。君のものがあるからな。」  
　もちろん、シャーロックのものとdildoの両方を一度に入れるということも可能だけれど、僕としては却下だ。僕に挿れているシャーロックに使うという案も一瞬浮かんだけれど、それはちょっとまだ先の楽しみにとっておいてもいいかな。そういう使い方としてはanal beadsもありだな。でもイク瞬間に抜いてやるなんて余裕あるかな。前戯としてはどうだろう。いやそれだと使われるのは僕だ。僕は人工物を挿入されるのはあんまり好きじゃないんだよな。それに道具を使うシャーロックって、なんだか実験中みたいな感じがするし。うん、絶対僕は被験者的に扱われるぞ。まずいな、enemagraなんて使われて前立腺マッサージされたら。最近、指を入れられて押され続けるとドライでいきそうな感じがするんだよな。こいつはきっと、enemagraの角度と圧力なんかをパラメーターにして僕の反応を観察してマインドパレスに記録するに違いないんだ。自分は服を着たまま、こう冷静な目で見下ろしてさ。いや、だから僕は人工物を挿入されるのは嫌なんだって。そうだどうせなら僕がシャーロックに使えばいいんだ。僕はゲイじゃない。セックスしたいと思う男はシャーロックだけで、もともと女の子の方が好きなんだ。だからたまには僕が攻める側になってもいいよな。小柄な方が受けって決まってるわけじゃないし。僕だって男性なんだ、シャーロックを組み敷いてもおかしくないよな。でもシャーロックは後ろはまだヴァージンだから、十分に準備をしてあげないとな。僕はシャーロックと違っていきなり突っ込むなんてことはしないぞ。まずはbutt plugで広げてあげよう。うん、その格好で前を自分で触らせるなんてどうだろう。こう、僕の目の前で脚を少し開いてペニスを握らせるんだ。ジェルは使ってもいいな。cock ringも使ってなかなか射精させないようにしよう。少し早漏気味なのも直して欲しいしね。外してくれと涙目になってお願いしてくるシャーロックって素敵じゃないかな。記念すべき人生２度目のmasturbationを、僕の目の前でやってもらおう。いつも僕ばかり攻められるんだ、それくらい、やってくれても……。  
「ジョン。anal beadsとbutt plugとenemagraとdildoとcock ringがあればいいんだな。」  
「そうだな、まずはそれくらいで……って、え？」  
「声がだだ漏れだったぞ、ジョン。」  
「そうじゃない。どうせネットで買うんだろうが、選ぶのは君じゃなくて僕だからな。ringは黒がいいかな、ゴールドも捨てがたいな。きっと君に似合うよ。あ、支払いはもちろん君のカードでね。」  
  
  
  
fin


End file.
